


Hesitation

by Quackyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, best friends are friends, jongin is a bit sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Tao knows that he shouldn't love his best friend's brother, but it has always been him.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Song For You : The Second Album





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Song Prompt; Heartbeat (하필) - SF9 
> 
> Honestly I got to combine two of my favourite things, so I really did have a lot of fun writing this fic. If this was your prompt, thank you so much for picking this song (I love it so much, which is good really as I must have listened to it 800 times) I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did

Tao was well aware that falling for his best friend's brother was off limits - especially when they were adopted siblings who were technically classed as twinning. Tao had met Jongin the day he was brought home from the hospital, their parent's lived next door and Tao had been so excited to meet Jongin, he'd apparently handed him his favourite toy and that was that. They were best friends, for life. When Tao had been two and Jongin had been one, Jongin's parents had decided to foster a boy who had been taken off their own parents and Tao and Jongin would play with him too, Sehun, eventually Jongin's parents decided to keep him permanently and that was that. It was the three of them, until school started, Sehun was a jock, he was on every sports team going, and Tao and Jongin loved dance and spent most of their time in dance club - although Tao also competed in national competitions. Tao was not entirely sure when he started feeling things for Sehun, but it had been a few years a least, well, it had really been since he knew he was gay, he had wanted to tell Jongin, really, but he never mentioned his massive crush on Sehun ever. They were about to graduate, and they were all going different places for college, but still lived next door, in the same sleepy town they had grown up in. 

Tao was lying on Jongin's bed, looking up at the ceiling, which still had glow in the dark stars on from when they were seven and had begged Jongin's oldest sister, who was nine years older and sixteen to get them glow in the dark stars at a sleepover she was supervising. Tao, often wondered if he would have been lonely if they hadn't lived next to such a full house of children. He had no siblings, despite asking for one every year at Christmas - until he moved on to wanting other things more. He looked over at Jongin who was sat on the floor texting his girlfriend obsessively. He put the phone down and looked at Tao. "Would you be mad if Suri came with us to see the new Star Wars movie?" 

"It's always been our thing." Tao said quietly, "and I'm not watching you make out all day again." 

"I'll invite Sehun." Jongin shrugged, Tao's heart skipped at that, but he also felt his stomach sour, did Jongin know - he can't have, Jongin had stopped talking to girls who were into his 'twin'. "That way it won't feel like you're crashing a date." 

"Fine." Tao said, trying to play it off as if it was nothing. It did still hurt a little bit that his friend would invite his girlfriend to something that has always been their thing. 

"You do know, if you had a boyfriend - or a boy you liked - you could invite him to come with us." 

Tao laughed as his own pitiful prospects at finding a boyfriend. "I'm the only gay kid we know, and there is one high school in this town and no gay bars, just where am I finding myself a boyfriend?" Tao looked at Jongin and raised his brow. "And if you say on a dating app I'm going to leave and watch the Star Wars movie before you and then spoil it all." Tao fake threatened - he would never do that to Jongin, Star Wars was sacred to them. 

"Well you're the only out gay guy we know - and you're only out because I'm not sure the closet door was ever closed on you." Jongin teased, although it was right, when Tao had come out no one was shocked, most people knew already, and he was very lucky, his family and almost all of his friends didn't care. Jongin had never been weird, they'd never changed, Jongin still cuddled him sometimes when they shared his bed, they still changed with each other, they were the same Tao and Jongin that they'd always been. "Plus I'm pretty sure Sehun said one of the girls in his chem class is a lesbian." 

"Well I'm not going to bring a lesbian on a date - we'll both be very disappointed." Tao said with a small sigh. "Just don't make out with Suri the whole time, no one wants or needs to see that." 

"Hey now, don't be like that. I put up with you being all over that exchange student." 

"I was not all over him." 

"Please Tao! I know you did more than you told me with him." Jongin eyed his best friend carefully and then took a slow breath. "I'm sorry he didn't work out." 

"Kris was good while he lasted, but it's a bit cliche isn't it? I hooked up with the first gay guy we met." 

"You know Sehun hated Kris?" 

"Why?" 

"I don't know, it was probably something lacrosse related." 

"Kris still sends me shirtless snaps sometimes." Tao said with a shrug, "but we had to break up because he was going home and that was fine. It's weird that we still talk and send pictures right?" 

"Do you send spicy pictures? Oh please tell me you're sexting him."

"You know that I'm not doing that, so I don't know why you're asking." Tao sighed, "We're just friends, he has a boyfriend now." Tao shrugged, "they look very cute on instagram."

"Show me." 

"Why?"

"Please - he's not going to be as cute as you. And I'm going to make you feel better." 

"I don't need to feel better." Tao said although he moved to show Tao the pictures of Kris and his new boyfriend. He did not feel that hurt though when he looked at them together, he felt happy to see them happy. At first he had worried that he was not jealous, had he not really loved Kris? But he guessed that his crush on Sehun had ever waned, and he was happy Kris had found someone now, while he was in his best friend's room, wishing he knew what Sehun was doing in his room. 

Jongin looked through the pictures. "Yeah he's not nearly as cute as you." Jongin shrugged, "But of course, if you were still together you might be thinking about running away to Canada." 

"Please Jongin, I'm not going to Canada, I like it here." He wondered sometimes, if he could tell Jongin about his crush - he knew the other hated it when people were friends with him because of his brother, but maybe Jongin would understand tat it really was not Tao's first choice. He wished he could just fancy someone who was maybe kind of tall and athletic and looked as good on Sunday mornings, when Tao went down for breakfast when he stayed over - but was not Sehun. Was it really too much to ask?

Tao tried not to be annoyed when he turned up to see the movie. Suri was nice, sure. She was nice, he knew her from school and she was fine, but this was supposed to be a Tao and Jongin thing, Star Wars was _their_ thing. Sehun was also there - which was fine, and by fine, Tao could barely think because Sehun was wearing Tao's favourite sweater that he had and Tao was pretty sure he'd forget how to breathe if Sehun smiled at him. Although, Sehun seemed to be in a sort of bad mood - which you would think would have made it easier for Tao but his mind was actually racing thinking about why Sehun would be upset about coming to see Star Wars with them - maybe he hated Tao. Tao had had some problems with the lacrosse team when he'd first fallen out of the closet, but Sehun had never joined in - but then again, maybe it bothered him to be seeing a movie with a gay guy. That idea stung a little, Jongin and Sehun's family had always made Tao feel welcome and accepted - their parents had even gone around to speak to his parents after Tao had come out to them and then they'd had a massive fight about it. 

They might have been the reason why his coming out was not quite as awful as it could have been, but maybe Sehun did not want people to know that he spent time with Tao. It was weighing so heavily on Tao's mind that he forgot to order his drink at first and had to go back and get one. He just did not know or understand why the other would be mad about it - maybe he did not like sci-fi. They went to their seats and Tao found himself sat between Jongin and Sehun - wonderful. He knew that it made sense, because him and Jongin liked to whisper about the movie sometimes to each other but still, it was hard for him to think with Sehun sat right next to him. 

As the movie went on Tao was sure that Sehun was taking up more of the armrest than he should be the back of their hands brushing against each other, Tao knew the other probably didn't mean it - why would he. Sehun had never given any hint that he liked men - and he could have, everyone knew Tao was gay. He'd been kissed by a fair few 'curious' boys who wanted to give it a try, including Jongin once, which had been weird for both of them, as neither of them had felt any attraction to the other. And it's weird to kiss someone while wishing it was their brother.

This had been a stupid idea, Tao was going to spend the rest of this movie not focusing on anything but Sehun being so close to him, arms against arms and the backs of their hands against each other, it would be so easy to just hold his hand. It would be so simple if they could just hold hands and if Sehun would want that and want him. There was a crescendo and a jumpscare and Tao felt someone grab his hand. He looked over at Sehun who was now holding his hand, gripping it a little too tightly for comfort, but not so tight that Tao felt like his fingers were going to fall off. Sehun's grip eventually loosened, but he kept his hand on Tao's and they spent the rest of the film holding hands. Tao wished he could frame this moment in his mind. Maybe Sehun was gay, maybe they might like each other, maybe this was not as one sided as he thought. 

That bubble burst in front of his eyes, when as the film ended Sehun pulled his hand from Tao's quickly, "I'm going to the toilet." he said before getting up and practically running down the stairs to go to the toilet. Tao could not help the stinging in his chest at that action. It was his turn to be subdued when they went to eat after, he tried to think of an excuse to leave and left as soon as he could, feigning having a headache. He just could not spend the rest of the day looking at Sehun, not after that happened. Maybe he was over-reacting, he probably was. 

He was Sehun's lab partner in chemistry, and that Monday he took his seat and tried not to remember how much it hurt. "Sehun - I'm sorry." he said quietly, although really, he had not done anything wrong, Sehun had taken _his_ hand and really it was his fault if he felt uncomfortable.

"What about?" Sehun said, he did genuinely look confused, and suddenly Tao felt really dumb, it had meant to little to Sehun that he had not even thought about it since it happened, and here he was making a big deal over nothing. 

"What happened at the cinema?" Tao said biting his lip. Sehun's expression hardened for a flash and then he looked down at his textbook. 

"There is nothing to talk about Tao." Sehun said not even looking back up from the textbook. "Nothing happened." Tao guessed that was an answer, he just nodded and looked at his book, trying to act like it did not make him want to cry. He just wished that everything could be easier - and that he could just stop his own feelings. Why did it have to be Sehun?

Things were normal after that, neither of them mentioned it ever again and Tao kept telling himself that as soon as he moved out for college, that he would get over Sehun, he would have plenty of boys to chose from and there would be someone who was a better match for him than Sehun could ever be. He just really wanted to get away and let his heart move on. 

Tao was pretty happy when he moved into his college dorm, he felt like he was finally free. He loved his parents, but the small town he had grown up in had not been the greatest and now he had so much chance to find out who he was and where he belonged. He was excited to meet his floormates, Jongdae was in the room next to him - and coincidentally was also gay, but he had grown up here, so he knew where all the best clubs were. Tao and Jongdae were fast friends and often found themselves walking home together drunk at the end of the night, laughing about the men who had tried to hit on them, or even just about life in general. Tao told Jongdae about his crush on his best friend's straight brother - and found out that Jongdae had a long time crush on his best friend Minseok. Minseok was nice, but he was in a relationship and had been for a long time. Tao felt bad for Jongdae, that must be worse, at least he knew that Sehun was not interested because he batted for the other team. 

Jongdae was too busy to go out, be Tao desperately needed a release, and really he just wanted to dance - and maybe have some men tell him he was pretty, so he went out alone. He was dressed up, and he'd done some makeup wanting to have a good time, and he was in the kind of mood where he might even go home with someone he didn't even know. He knew that it was probably a stupid idea, but he wanted to feel pretty, loved and to feel like he would one day get over Sehun and be with someone else. 

Tao couldn't believe it when he turned to look at the man who'd put his hands on his hips as he danced. He looked at Sehun, what was he doing here? Why would he come to a gay bar? It couldn't have been an accident, this area of Seoul was called Homo Hill (which was a name that Tao wasn't overly fond of). Tao had taken too many shots, and if Sehun wanted to press their bodies together, he wasn't exactly going to say no. Tao pressed himself harder against Sehun, who had an arm around him, hands on his hips, although one moved to Tao's stomach, keeping them pressed against each other. Sehun was pressing right against him in all of the best ways, Tao was sure he was going to burn up from how hot he felt being this pressed into him. Tao lent his head back slightly, moving to press a kiss to Sehuns cheek. Sehun turned him around, Tao wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck and Sehun's hands were tight around his waist. Tao was not entirely sure who made the first move, but then they were kissing and dancing and it just felt so good, so right. 

He pulled back and pulled Sehun to the bar getting them another drink, Sehun spent the whole time looking at Tao, hand tracing up his arm. Tao knew that Sehun must be at least a bit gay. God he hoped Sehun was going to take him home. He wanted to spend the night with him. Sehun did, eventually, ask him the golden question. Tao left with him, the cold air sobering him up quickly, he kissed Sehun outside of the club, knowing once they left the safety of the gay district that they would probably stop kissing, and he desperately did not want to stop kissing. He wasn't sure he could stop, he kissed Sehun hard, and Sehun grabbed at his ass, giving it a equally hard squeeze. Tao made a small sound, and rolled his hips up harder. "We need to get home." Sehun said, it came out sort of strangled. "We need-" Sehun cut off as Tao kissed at his neck, he knew once they got to the other's dorm.

Tao woke up in a dorm room that wasn't his own, he looked over at Sehun and part of him flushed thinking about what had happened the night prior. He got up and slowly begun to dress himself. Freezing when he heard Sehun say his name. Tao turned, stopping what he was doing shirt half buttoned, pants still undone. "You're leaving?" 

"I have to go." Tao said quietly, "I don't know what happened last night, but-" 

"I'm gay." Sehun just blurted out. "I've never told anyone, I have always admired your strength." 

Tao stood there, not sure what to do, most people didn't have a heart-to-heart with a man who had them seeing stars less than twelve hours prior. "I guessed you were at least bi to be in that club yesterday." Tao looked at the dorm room, and clicked his tongue when he noticed a few items of clothing that clearly did not belong to Sehun. "You bring a lot of men back here?" 

"I've brought a few, but-" 

"You should probably put their things away or something, some men find it cheapens the one night stand." Tao said focusing on buttoning his shirt. He knew that Sehun hadn't been a virgin last night, but this just felt weird, stood in the room seeing the relics of the other people he'd fucked. 

"Don't tell Jongin." Sehun said once Tao was dressed and Tao just stopped and looked at Sehun.

"Why would I tell him? You picked me up in a club, fucked me and then I woke up in your room surrounded by relics of shags past." Tao shook his head as Sehun got out of the bed and he couldn't help but look over the others body, he was so fine but so frustrating. Sehun moved to give Tao a slow, deliberate kiss. 

"You're the only one who gets that, don't be jealous." Sehun said. "But if Jongin finds out, he's never going to forgive either of us for last night, or for what it means to me." 

"Sehun." Tao said quietly. 

"Don't. okay? Just don't ask, it's better if we don't ask each other about how we felt about last night."

Tao got ready and decided to get himself ready and left. He tried to forget about the whole thing. He just wanted to leave, because this was something that they were not supposed to do. They couldn't be doing this. Jongin was going to be so angry, he would really not forgive Tao for this. He just wanted to go home and bask in the fact that his longest crush was actually in some way attracted to him. He felt sort of bad for Sehun - knowing that Sehun was not out, and part of him wondered about that. He wanted to know why he was not open. He was sure that Sehun's family would be open and loving. 

Sehun spent the next day texting Tao, and they were just constantly talking, and it was becoming clear to Tao that they were not going to be able to leave it at just one night. He held out for a week before going back over to Sehun's dorm. He lay with the other once they were done and Sehun was just lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. Tao had an arm over his chest and was looking at him. "Are you okay Sehun?" He asked quietly. 

"I'm sorry." Sehun said so softly that Tao almost didn't register it. 

"About what?" 

"Star Wars." Sehun said still not looking at Tao, Tao was taken aback, surprised the other even remembered that. "When I ran out after holding your hand most of the movie." 

"It's okay." 

"It's not." Sehun said, "you blamed yourself and it was me. It was just me. I was gay. I knew that." Tao nodded, shifting slightly, to look at him better. "Well, I suspected I was gay, and I _really_ wanted to hold your hand, and when it happened, I knew for sure I was gay and I panicked, because, how can I be gay? I am a lacrosse player, I'm like supposed to date the hot cheerleaders or something and you know what my team were like." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were struggling with anything." 

"I really didn't want to be gay, I really hoped it wasn't true, but it was and I still haven't told my parents or my siblings." 

"They'd still love you." Tao said, moving to take Sehun's hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "Your parents talked to my parents when I came out and basically showed them how I was still their son." 

"But I'm not their son." 

"Sehun, you are. Honestly, other than your face, no one would ever know you were adopted. Jongin was even convinced pretty much all your lives that your parents preferred you." Tao smiled at Sehun before settling down back onto the bed. "Plus you can take your time and come out when you're comfortable, maybe when you have a boyfriend." 

"What are we doing?" Sehun asked quietly. "Because if it's a thing, I want to come out before Jongin find out about us." 

"We're not dating. You know we can't. Jongin is never going to forgive us. Friends with benefits, no feelings." 

"I can do that." Sehun said looking at Tao and giving him a small smile, "It makes me feel safe, it being you." 

And that was that, it was pretty much how it all went. They were friends who slept together one or two times a week depending on if the other needed or wanted a release, but it was getting hard for Tao to separate his feelings. He knew that he'd fallen in love with Sehun, and while he had been sure he loved him before, now it was more clear than ever that he was in love with him. Tao hated riding, sitting on Sehun wasn't a flattering angle, he was sure. He had been in this position too long, he wanted Sehun to take care of him. He lent down and kissed him, hips rolling with him, he might have wanted Sehun to fuck him into the bed, he also liked taking care of him too. 

"I love you." Sehun cried out as he hit his orgasm, Tao's hips stilled, Sehun didn't notice as his hips kept moving to milk his orgasm, still stroking Tao who took a second to get back into it, he was so close, silently telling Sehun he loved him back, holding onto the other as he finished over their stomachs, head resting on Sehun's shoulder. Tao just sat there, not speaking, waiting for Sehun to say something as the other softened. Tao had known that this had been dangerous from the start, being friends with benefits with his best friend's brother was insane. "Tao" Sehun said quietly. 

"You can't love me." Tao said softly. Sehun's arms wrapped tightly around him, rubbing his back gently. 

"Zitao." Sehun said softly. "I'm not taking it back."

"Sehun." Tao kept his head on the other's shoulder, kissing it gently. "You can't love me." 

"But I do." He said quietly. 

"Jongin's your brother." Tao said softly, moving to sit up, shifting off the other and cupping his cheek. "Why is it you of all people? He's never going to forgive us for this." 

"Can you say it back?" Sehun said quietly. Tao shook his head, "please, just once. We won't speak of it again." 

"I love you Sehun." Tao said quietly, "I love you but I can't do this to Jongin." He said getting up and starting to pull his clothes back on, he had to reset the boundaries, they had to go back to before. "We're just friends who have sex, no feelings, just sex." Tao said standing there boxers on as he looked for his shirt. 

"We should tell Jongin." 

"No, we should not tell Jongin. He might stab me." 

"We won't tell him in a kitchen." Sehun said sat up still against the headboard. "He's not going to stab you." 

"You say that, but he hates it, when people are his friend so they can get close to you, he spent all of high school being the other brother and I have gone and fucked his fucking stupidly hot brother. Fuck why are you so gorgeous?" Tao said, pulling his shirt on roughly and grabbing for his pants. "He's my best friend Sehun." 

"He'd want us to be happy." 

"You underestimate the power of his rage." Tao said firmly. "If we tell him, he will never talk to me again." 

"He would talk to you, he'd just be mad at first." Sehun said getting up and grabbing Tao's jacket gently putting it on him. "And if we tell him, we wouldn't have to be so secretive about it all." 

"You know we can't." Tao said softly, "I should go." He gave Sehun a soft kiss and began just getting ready to leave. He knew that it was ridiculous, to worry about Jongin like this, but he would not risk their relationships with Jongin over this. He could not help what he felt, but he could try to protect Sehun from the fall out. 

During the holiday's Tao was over at Jongin and Sehun's house, he made some excuse to go upstairs, wanting to see Sehun. Sehun laughed a little pulling Tao into his room and giving him a quick kiss. "I nearly died waiting for you to come up." he said, they were supposed to be friends with benefits but Tao knew they had already gone past that, they were just both avoiding saying it, pretending like it was not happening as if that would save them when the time came. 

"Please Sehun, you're so dramatic." Tao laughed against his lips, moving easily with Sehun down onto the bed that Tao used to fantasise about being kissed on. He kissed Sehun back, knowing that Jongin was in the house, it was not their best idea but Tao could not bring himself to push Sehun back off of him. He knew he should - but he couldn't, he just wanted the other so badly. 

"Sehun, have you seen-" Jongin said pushing the door open and stopping, Tao froze under Sehun, he knew there was no, it wasn't what it looked like excuses for this, he had his arms around Sehun's neck and Sehun had pulled his leg around his hip and they were pressed against each other. "I guess you have seen my supposed best friend." Jongin said harshly, and Sehun pulled back. 

"Really Jongin, don't you know how to knock?" 

"I didn't realise you were going to be in here eating each others faces." Jongin glared at them both. 

"Please Jongin, do you think you're over reacting? I've seen way worse when you've had girlfriends over." Sehun said rolling his eyes, although Tao stayed silent, he didn't have anything to add. 

"How could you do this to me?" Jongin said staring at them both. Tao wanted to run away or throw up or both. He just wanted to go back in time and make sure that Sehun had locked his door. "So you two are boyfriends or just fucking behind my back?" 

"Jongin" Sehun said, "I don't see what we did wrong. You have a girlfriend; and you've been telling me to find someone for years." 

"Yes like a cheerleader for your lacrosse team!" 

"I'm gay, Jongin. If that's a problem then-"

"Please Sehun, I don't care that you're gay. Fuck another lacrosse player, fuck literally any person in the entire world except Tao." 

"I didn't ask to like him. I didn't want to fall for him." Sehun said softly, arm moving around Tao. 

"You can have any man but my best friend." Jongin raised his voice. "You're supposed to be my brother! And you" he looked at Tao. "You're supposed to be my best friend but you're just like everyone else who spends time with me in the hopes they can sit on Sehuns dick." Tao had started crying by now. He just pushed past Jongin and left, going back to his parents house and collapsing onto the bed in tears. He had known Jongin would be angry, but this was something else. 

Sehun came over shortly after and sighed, getting into the bed with Tao who was still crying. Tao shifted easily into Sehun's arms, feeling comforted by him, and knowing deep down that this was what really felt right. Sehun kept his arms around Tao giving him a slow kiss. "Jongin knows now." He said softly running his hand through Taos hair. "I don't want to be friends with benefits anymore. I want to be your boyfriend." 

"Just because he knows-" 

"Why make any excuses anymore Tao, he knows and he's mad about it, us breaking up, us being together, he's still mad. So we should do what we want, what we feel is right for us." Sehun said and Tao just looked at him, and Sehun couldn't help but kiss him again. "I want to be your boyfriend Zitao, I've wanted to be your boyfriend for years and I even had to sit by and watch you dating that exchange student - do you know how hard that was? It wasn't fair. I couldn't say the words and he was able to just swoop in and take your attention like that." 

Tao shook his head, "if you'd told me, I would never have even looked at him." He took a breath and then nodded, "yes, you're right, we should be living our lives and Jongin will come around to it, he will eventually understand who we are and the fact that we're together. He just needs time and I can't wait for him to decide he doesn't hate me so I can be with the man I love and my best friend." Tao said kissing Sehun again a little harder.

Everything sort of fell into place, the only thing that was missing was his best friend. Tao wished he could tell his best friend how happy he was, but Jongin was not replying to his messages, and that just left him feeling kind of empty - and he knew that Jongin was barely talking to Sehun as well. Tao wondered how much longer this could go on for. 

A few weeks later, Tao got up hearing the knock on his dorm room door. He left Sehun in the bed and pulled on his boxers and boyfriends lacrosse hoody and answered the door. Surprised to see Jongin. "Is my brother here?" 

Tao nodded, "he's asleep." 

"Right. Um. I wanted to just talk to you so..." 

"Let me just get dressed." Jongin stepped into the room and Tao quickly got dressed before going over to his boyfriend and gently waking him up. Giving him a quick kiss. "I'm going out to talk with Jongin, you should probably start getting ready for your game." He giggled when Sehun pulled him for another kiss and then he got up. 

They went to the campus cafe and sat with their coffees. It had been weeks since they'd talked. "So, you love my brother." 

"I tried not to. I've had a crush on him since I knew what crushes were. And I was so sure he was straight so I never told anyone because what was the point." 

"But he is gay" 

"Yes. I met him in a gay bar. I'd done a few shots and I was dancing and he danced with me and took me home. We promised that would be the only time and we wouldn't do it again. But then it kept happening and we realised we had feelings but he was never my boyfriend. We agreed we'd tell you, that once you knew we could date, and see where our feelings took it. I'm not saying I'm going to be with Sehun for the rest of my life but I could be." 

"You really love my brother?" 

"Yeah. Really." Tao sighed. "I wouldn't have risked me and you if I just thought he was cute or good in bed." 

"I know." Jongin sighed. "But I need to hear it." He took a sip of his coffee. "And if you hurt him, I will take all your wushu medals and melt them down." Jongin said flatly. 

Tao felt relieved the other didn't seem so angry with them now. Maybe it would be fine. "Jongin"

"Don't worry, when i speak to him, I'll tell him if he hurts you I'm going to snap all his lacrosse sticks." 

"I'm sorry" Tao said quietly. "I didn't want it to be him. But it is." 

"I'm sorry; you should be with who you love and who makes you happy. You and Sehun deserve to be happy, and if thats together then I have to get used to it. And... this morning I saw how you cared for him and how happy you seemed. How could I not want that for both of you?" 

"He's in safe hands with me. I promise." 

"I know Tao, you're my best friend and I'm sorry I got angry about you two being together. I know you will both look after each other." Jongin gave him a small smile. "Please forgive me, there is another Star Wars movie this year." 

"Can I bring a boy I like?" 

"As long as it's my brother."


End file.
